The 3 Enigmas
by zacbradez
Summary: When three new students arrive at Yokai Academy. The place place will be thrown into chaos. With an unseen force pushing for destruction only a few will be able to stand against them. This is there story
1. Leaving Home

_Zacbradez – sorry guys have to change dated to get everyone in to the story XD_

_Gabriel – that's fine just don't screw with things to much_

_Nathaniel – yea otherwise you will not like what's coming to you _

_Zacbradez – come on guys would I ever do that_

_Gabriel &amp; Nathaniel – Yes_

_Zabradez – with that Note I don't own Rosario+vampire, Hellsing or prototype_

* * *

(Hellsing manor - england)

Gabriel walked into his room while taking off his Jacket

"God dammit Mom! I can pack for myself" Gabriel yelled "are you sure I mean you're going to be away for a year you might not have enough clothes or blood packs, or.." his mother complained. "Oh let him off Seras he is one of the most powerful monsters in existence I'm sure he can manage" Alucard interrupted while coming out of the floor giving her a heart attack "Jesus, master there is a door" she screamed "Seras enough with the _master_ business you're a fully-fledged Draculina and you are in control of your own life" he stated simply "and besides if he is going to school in japan he is going to need to learn to do things alone."

Alucard continued to walk towards Gabriel while taking off his hat. "Son are you sure you're ready for this? I mean we could always teach you" Gabriel turned to look at him" what would you teach me that you already haven't, I already know my own powers and I can control them, besides I don't really have a limit," he turned so he could look at Seras and Alucard "And you both taught me how to fight, kill, eat, shoot and pretty much everything I'll ever need, but I need to meet others my own age and interact with them if I ever want to hide in plain sight like you guys do."

After a few seconds he fixed his statement by saying" well like mom does I doubt dad would ever fit in with today's society" causing Alucard to laugh "well humans today are so disrespectful I wouldn't want to fit in with them, they should learn their place. "I'll just need to remember my Rosario" Gabriel said to his parents I mean I have to hide my power someway apart from the limits I've put on myself."

8 Hours later

Gabriel had just landed in japan after using the hellsing private Jet "damn why didn't we go faster? We have the fastest jet on the planet. The pilots probably a pussy" he thought "well I'm here now so let's go find the bus shall we" he said to no one in particular, as he left for the bus

New York

James Heller was sitting in his apartment with his daughter and wife, waiting for their adopted son to come home so that they could wish him luck for Yokai Academy. While sitting there he was remembering the past, where he was called a monster for what he had become. "Fucking Mercer and his fucking virus" he thought, not only did he infect me but he infected a child, a fucking child, speaking of children why do I have feeling that Nathaniel has gotten himself into trouble again?" Meanwhile Nathaniel was having the time of his life running across the rooftops of New York, as he ran he used his biomass to jump over about 30 meters of air and slowed his fall to the ground by gliding, landing in a park he began to head home, he wasn't angry at Mercer for infecting him but he was still slightly overwhelmed by his powers, he walked slowly as to not draw attention to himself but unfortunately 3 guys casually walked over to him and yelled out "**Hey Nathaniel where do you think your off to, you still owe us" ** Nathaniel looked up at them "John, Luke, Jayden" he said looking at them each individually "I don't owe you guys shit and you know it" he said with a barley suppressed anger and he pushed past them, "oh, so the orphan grew some balls" Luke snickered. Nathaniel stopped and slowly turned around "what the fuck did you just call me?" Luke looked at him grinning "I called you a fucking orphan, now what are you going to do about it? Run off to mummy? Opps sorry she's dead, what about daddy? Oh his dead too" he said evilly. With those last 2 comments Nathaniel, used his biomass to allowing him to sprint up to the 3 boys at breathtaking speed, as he got there he threw a punch sending Luke flying 10 meters into the side of a car, knocked out, he looked at the other 2 boys "who's next" he said darkly. The 2 boys looked at each other and then ran to Luke, picked him up and ran off, with that Nathaniel ran home to finish packing,

Nevada

Michael had just finished watching Disturbed perform _down with the sickness_ an couldn't help laughing at the mascot of the band, it was pretty much a picture of him, without his lock he just shook his head and got ready to leave for japan.

Japan

As soon as Gabriel left the airport he saw the bus coming in "at least its good service" he said cracking a smile, as he stepped on the bus the Driver gave him a creepy smile "Yokai academy?" Gabriel looked up at him "Yep" he said, with that he went to sit at the back of the bus in the shadows. As soon as he sat down Nathaniel followed by Michael both ran to the bus and jumped on, they saw Gabriel and went to sit with him, once they finished introducing themselves Gabriel asked the question on all of their minds "so what monsters are you guys?" Nathaniel started "you guys remember how a few years back New York was thrown into chaos by a guy called Alex Mercer? Well yea he did this to me" Nathanial finished with turning one of his hands into a claw, while the other one turned into a blade "Shit that's sweet!" Yelled Gabriel and Michael,

Nathaniel looked at Michael "Your turn well I'm not sure what you would call me but I know like you Nathaniel that I'm one of a kind with that he pulled up the sleeve of his school blazer to reveal a long silver chain crisscrossing and on the points where the chains crossed were Gems that were a deep blue colour "this is a sort of like a holy lock but it is more powerful and after that he reached down and pulled out a Disturbed CD (Indestructible – limited edition) and showed them the cover "this is pretty much a picture of me" he smirked "when I'm fighting if I'm not just using my strength I can use a pair of chains as weapons as well and that works quite well. Nathaniel looked at the picture and then back at Michael "You saying you don't look like that now?" he joked causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Okay your turn Gabriel" Gabriel looked at them and said one word "Vampire" the others looked at him curiously, How come you're not burning in the sun? Gabriel burst out laughing "Nearly none of that shit is real! he eventually calmed down "have you to ever heard of the slaughter of The last battalion and the Catholic armies in England a bit over 40 years ago?" the 2 others monsters looked at him curiously wondering why he brought up that massacre, Yea I heard about it on the news when people were comparing the infection in New York to the deaths in England from then" Nathaniel said remembering the report, "well let's just say that my father was the one that massacred them all single handedly because those were his orders from sir Integra Hellsing, I have equal power to my father when I don't have on my Rosario" he said smirking "Rosario?" Nathaniel inquired "yea I keep it on as a necklace" he said while pulling it out.

The 2 boys had a good look at it; it was black with a silver outlining and in the center sat a gem like they had never seen, it seemed to swirl with shades of red and blue that reacted to each other like mist "The gem stone is made from an alien substance which has never been seen before, in the monster or the human world. I've also trained myself to be able to segment my power into 6 levels, the lowest being zero… An idea that I got from the Cromwell seal" he explained.

"Anyway I always have 2 daggers and an extendable bo staff hidden on my person at all times. Also I know most types of martial arts. Now that that's over with I think this year is going to be quite interesting but I think we shouldn't tell people what we are until we absolutely have to… Agreed?"

"Agreed" they all said in unison as they arrived at the school. As they all got off the Bus the bus driver looked at them all "careful kids Yokai Academy can be a SCARY place…" and with that he left, Michael looked to wear the bus driver was "creepy much" the others could only nod in agreement


	2. The first day

_Zacbradez – sorry everyone I had to add some stuff into chapter 1_

_Gabriel – that's fine I've gotta say though I like this Rosario_

_Nathaniel – yea I'll admit it's cool but how come me and Michael are barley in this story_

_Michael – Yea it's all just Gabriel and Moka_

_Moka – That's fine with me_

_Nathaniel – Wait when did you get here?_

_Moka – just now_

_Zacbradez – and with that I don't own anything._

_Everyone- Thank god_

_Zacbradez – But OC'S…_

_Moka – Zac. KNOW YOUR PLACE!_

Chapter 2, the first day

The boys began to walk the academy for the opening ceremony while walking Nathaniel looked up and saw bat flying past "wee I'm a bat, wee" it squeaked Nathaniel just looked up with shock and had to ask the others if they saw it as well. As they continued walking Gabriel sensed another presence coming at them at full speed. "Everyone move!" he yelled as he turned around and saw a pink blur coming towards them on a bike, it tried to avoid them but failed and went flying off the bike. Gabriel caught it Bridal style as he realized that the "it" was a very beautiful girl and that she was looking at him nervously but he could also see something else in her eyes that he couldn't place.

"Your blood it smells so nice" she muttered She looked up at him and suddenly bit his neck causing him to blush like mad and hold her as she sucked his blood. The others looked at him curiously and couldn't help but laugh seeing Gabriel with a rather red face and the Girl biting his neck drinking his blood. Once she finished she looked at him and apologized profusely. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, as he put her down "you don't need to apologize its fine" he said smiling "My names Gabriel what's yours.

"My name is Moka thank you for catching me" she said blushing "anytime, anyway those 2 idiots over there are Nathaniel and Michael" they each waved when there name was said. And with that they continued to walk to school together after a few minutes Moka asked them "What do you think of Vampires?" the boys all looked at Gabriel knowingly

"I think that Vampires can be quite kind from what I've seen and that they are lovely to be around." he said while indicating her, "Also that one in particular seems to really like my blood" causing her to blush

"but I am fine with you taking my blood as well" as soon as that left his lips he felt Moka jump on him knocking him to the ground, landing on top of him she began to drink his blood again only half aware of the position she was in while on top of him. Causing Nathaniel and Michael to started laughing there ass' off.

After they got up and walked to the ceremony, Moka had to go do something, before she left she went up to Gabriel "Gabriel would it be alright if we explored the campus together after the ceremony and class?"

He smiled at her "I'd be very happy to Moka" as she walked off he heard Michael and Nathaniel come up behind him "get in there" he heard them say "ahh shut up"

After the ceremony the 3 friends found out they were in the same class and headed off. They got into the class and took their seats, a few minutes later their homeroom teacher Ms Nekonome entered the room was just beginning to explain the purpose of the school when she was interrupted by Moka walking into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" the teacher looked at her, "well I guess it's alright if we let it pass this one time but would you mind introducing yourself to the class" she turned to the rest of the class.

"Hello everyone my name is Moka Akashiya It's a pleasure to meet you all" Gabriel heard quite a few comments from the guys "look at that ass", "imagine that in bed" Gabriel looked around and was glad to see that Nathaniel and Michael were not a part of that group _"fucking perverts"_ he thought.

Moka saw him sitting down and ran over to him hugging him "what are the chances that we would be in the same class Gabriel?" he smiled at her "I have no idea Moka, but I'm glad" as he said this he noticed all the glares he was getting from the other guys in his class.

After Moka sat down Ms Nekonome continued her speech "As we all know this school is used to prepare monsters to live in the human world" The student sitting next to Gabriel interrupted her "Why do we have to co-exist with the humans why not just kill the men and pleasure ourselves with the women?"

Gabriel heard another kid in the class "way to go Saizou" Gabriel snorted in disgust "how many humans do you think there are in the world? We are outnumbered at least 3 to 1, and besides the humans have weapons that could destroy the planet in less than an hour" Nathaniel finished off with "I should know, I was in New York during the outbreak"

After the lesson finished Gabriel yelled out to Michael and Nathaniel "catch up to you guys later" and went off with Moka to explore.

After about 30 minutes they ended up at a Vending machine Moka bought tomato juice while Gabriel was happy not drinking, as they settled down on a bench. They heard a voice "Your Moka right? I'm Saizou, why don't you leave this loser and come have some fun with me? Moka looked at him "how about no" and with that she grabbed Gabriel and ran.

They ended up on a roof "why did you drag me off? Asked Gabriel "I didn't want you to get hurt" Moka said panting. After they caught their breath Gabriel asked a question which had been bothering him all day "from what I've heard Vampires are creatures of pride, power and are usually cold hearted to those around them but you seem nothing like that? Why are you so different?" Moka stood up straight and pointed to her Rosario "When my Rosario is on I am like I am now, but when it comes off I become a scarrrrrrryyyyy vampire" Gabriel burst out laughing "Extending the word doesn't make it sound scarier but I'll admit it does sound pretty cool" she laughed at this

"Do you ever take it off?" She blushed "Only my father can and… yea" Moka turned around and walked to the edge of the building looking out at the scenery.

"Before I came here I went to a human school, while there I was teased because I was different. I've learnt to hate humans because of their cruelty. What do you think of humans?" After a few seconds of thought Gabriel decided to speak truthfully

"Personally I think that nearly all humans can be cruel and intend to hurt others, but there are a few humans who I have heard about that are the opposite to these people." He thought of the people he had been told about (mainly Pip and Integra) "they can be kind, passionate, loving and caring" He then thought of the Nazi General he had been told about "But these people are few and there good nature is usually corrupted by a bloodthirsty maniac who doesn't care about the life of others" as he finished he looked up staring at Moka in the eye.

"If you ever want to talk to someone I will always be here for you and if you ever need someone to lean on I'm here" after a few seconds he talked so quietly that it was almost whisper "Besides you're the first person I've ever truly let into my life and your one of my first friends I've ever had…" Moka had tears in her eyes as she ran forward and hugged him tightly, she let out a small squeak when he wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tightly.

After a few minutes they let go of each other and realized that the sun was beginning to set "ohh I better go to my room and unpack" she said while rushing off Gabriel watched her go and then went back to look at the sun going down.

After a few minutes he heard a scream. _MOKA! _He thought and ran off as fast as he could. He reached a clearing in the forest and saw Saizou trying to forcefully grope Moka "Hey get your fucking hands off her!" He yelled while running forward, he punched Saizou and then kicked him as hard as he could, he crashed through some trees and ended up at a cliff face" Gabriel ran to Moka "Are you alright?" "Yea thank you" Gabriel grimaced "I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard" and he ran off to where Saizou landed with Moka in tow.

They reached the cliff to see Saizou slowly getting up "your stronger than you look runt" he spat "but no matter you are still no match for an ORC!" and with that he turned into his true form. "Careful Gabriel Orc's are said to be really strong" Gabriel turned to Moka, "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, after all.." he was cut off "STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ME!" Gabriel turned to see Saizou running at him "be back in a minute" he yelled to Moka confidently and charged off towards the Orc. He ducked a wild right hook and then came in with an uppercut followed by a roundhouse sending the Orc into another rock, he turned to Moka "told you so" She looked at him with amusement in her eyes "I guess you did" her eyes widened in fear "LOOK OUT!" He turned and saw the Orc holding a huge rock, getting ready to throw it.

Gabriel ran to Moka as Saizou threw the rock. he reached out for Moka and accidently grabbed her Rosario which came off with little effort "_it came off"_ Moka thought and then they were surrounded by a large Aura that blinded each of them when there vision came back they saw another women standing where Moka had been; she had long flowing silver hair and startling red eyes that were silted through the middle, she looked at Gabriel who was holding the Rosario

"**So you are the one who released me"** She turned to the Orc "vam vam vampire" he stammered "**well I might as well finish him off"** before she could move Gabriel stopped her "I would rather finish this fight on my own, he has something against me and I can't let you finish this for me" Moka spent a few seconds in thought **"Very well I will allow this" **and she stepped back "thank you" Gabriel turned to face the Orc "well come on I haven't got all day" Saizou ran to him, slamming his fist into the ground making a small crater while Gabriel jumped and did a backflip escaping the crater.

Moka who was watching with fascination noticed a Golden Necklace chain hanging out of his school uniform _**just what are you Gabriel?**_

Gabriel, sick of the fight thought to himself _God this is getting boring, let's finish this_ and with that thought in his mind he stopped Saizou's next punch and kicked him out over the cliff face. He turned back and began to walk to Moka, he noticed that she seemed to be a lot more confident in this form then what she usually was. As he reached her she immediately went for the necklace "hey, what are you…" he didn't finish his sentence as Moka saw the Rosario **"what is this Gabriel?"** He sighed _she was going to find out anyway_ he thought _"_that's my Rosario" he said simply. She continued to stare at it, she tried pulling it closer to her, when it came off the necklace "How?" Moka felt a massive amount of yokai surround her, so much that she had trouble standing up but it died down so quickly that it couldn't have been there at all.

She saw Gabriel's transformation, how his hair had turned to a dark shade of silver and had lengthened to shoulder length at the back while his fringe could cover 1 crimson eye and seem to come down in grouped strands she also noticed his fangs that stuck out just over his lip **"So that's how you could defeat him so easily" **she said while looking at him with interest **"Yea, How did you take off my Rosario only I'm mean to be able to take it off?"** Moka looked at him surprised **"I just pulled it."** She went back to admiring the Rosario **"what type of gem is this? I've never seen anything like it" **he sighed

**"That gem is not from this world"** She looked back to him, studying him **"you don't look so tough for a vampire"** Gabriel laughed **"Bet I could take you though" **She raised an eyebrow **"is that so? I'll take that bet" **The vampires thought for a moment about what they would bet for if they won, Moka started **"If I win you will be my servant until the end of term, You will follow my orders and prepare my meals"** Gabriel thought about that for a second **"agreed but If I win, we are going to have more training sessions, we will either head back to your room or mine afterwards, cook tea and get to know each other" **Moka agreed to his bet **"why don't we do this on the weekend ?"** Gabriel agreed Just before they headed back Moka gave him a warning **"Treat the other me well, Protect her, she won't say it at the moment but you're her best friend. You hurt her I'll kill you"** with that they clipped on the Rosario's and Moka fell into Gabriel's arms as her outer self. He carried Moka to her room, let her down, said good night and left for his own room.

Damn today was a long day and with that he fell asleep.


	3. Virus and the succubus

The virus and succubus

The boys met up outside of the dormitory "So… you reach first base last night?" Gabriel blushed "No, well sort of... What does an organized fight on the weekend mean? Relationship wise?" Michael spoke up "it doesn't mean anything unless you actually like her" Gabriel stayed silent and kept walking. Nathaniel realized what the silence meant

"HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Gabriel saw Moka walk towards them he hit Nathaniel over the head "SHUT UP!" Michael ended up nearly falling over in a fit of laughter.

Moka reached them "What's he laughing at?" she asked pointing to Michael who had tears in his eyes. Nathaniel had a wicked idea "oh he just found out that Gabriel has a crush on someone he just met." Gabriel glared at him but his stare quickly turned to panic when Moka asked

"oh really who is it? Gabriel looked away startled "hey look at the time, I have to go somewhere and get… stuff. See you guys in class" as he was running off he heard Nathaniel "That was the worst excuse I've ever heard"

Moka looked at Gabriel running off "so who does he have a crush on?" Nathaniel snickered "oh Just the girl he was hanging out with pretty much all of yesterday" Moka started thinking _who could it be? I was pretty much with him all of yesterday and we only saw a couple of people_ her thoughts were interrupted _**it's you, baka**_ Moka looked around startled "did you two say something?" she asked the boys "nope were we meant to?" She blushed faintly

"oh … no I just thought I heard a voice" _**you did, now before you go asking if they heard a voice again you can only here me **_Moka cut the voice off _Who are you? __**I was getting to that, I'm the inner you, the you without the Rosario **_Moka thought for a moment _how come you have never spoken to me before? __**Simple really I have never needed to**_. Moka sweat dropped _what were you saying before?__** I was saying Gabriel has a crush on you… us… whatever… **_Moka's face lit up bright red as she realized what her inner self was saying.

Nathaniel and Michael burst out laughing "she finally figured it out" _now that I know I wonder if he will allow to be his girlfriend. I mean he is so sweet, and nice and he actually cares about me __**OF COURSE He will! but first I'm going to test him, if he beats me, than we will see what happens. Now you should go tell him about our conversation before he runs off**_.

Moka ran off after Gabriel "ohh look at the time I need to go to class early sorry guys" the boys looked at each other "those two make the worst excuses ever, of all time. I'm telling you a dog could do better!"

_Somewhere in the school a certain male sneezed. Some girls looked up "did you hear something?"_

About halfway to the class rooms Nathaniel felt something, he sent out a pulse and noticed a figure on the ground in the forest around them "hey Michael come check this out" he yelled as he began to walk to the figure.

When they reached the area where it was they heard a moan "haaaaaeeeeellllpppp meeee!" the now identified girl moaned "it hurrrrrrttttssssss" Nathaniel ran forward concerned "what hurts?" she grabbed onto him rubbing his arms into her breast, "my breast they huuurrrtttt…" "Wha wha what?" he asked in alarm, still shocked from where his arm was positioned.

He felt something pulling at the edge of his mind but dismissed it when he heard Michael laughing "first Gabriel, now you! What's next?" His face drained of all color when Nathaniel and the girl looked at him. "You"

"What's your name?" Nathaniel asked the girl at last "My name is Kurumu Kuronohow about you?" Nathaniel pointed at Michael "that idiot over there is Michael and I'm Nathaniel" he smiled do you want us to take you to the First aid area, hospital thing? "Yes please" as they were walking Kurumu asked them about Gabriel "so who was it you were talking about before, who is this _Gabriel _person?" Michael looked over to her "Gabriel is one of our friends who happens to be talking to a certain girl at the moment after what Nathaniel said to her" "oh"" she said sounding interested "what is the name of this girl?" not thinking much of it at the time he told her "Her name is Moka"

Nathaniel who had been silent for a while realized where had seen this girl before "hey you're in our class aren't you?" _Yes he remembered, that's step one of my plan completed now for step to of turning all the boys at the school into my personal harem! (T.A.B.S.P.H for short) now I just need to get rid of that bitch Moka!_

They got to the school about 5 minutes before the bell and ran into Moka and Gabriel shortly after Kurumu had ran off saying she was fine now. "So what did we miss?" Nathaniel inquired "well"

_Flashback:_

Moka finally caught up to Gabriel "Gabriel why did you run off?" Gabriel stopped and turned to look at her, she couldn't help but notice his face going a light shade of red "ohh I just had to get something for" she cut him off " I know" he looked away "well I guess you probably don't" she cut him off again

"don't you dare finish that sentence! You're my best friend and besides I like you as well" she mumbled that last part so quietly that he almost didn't hear her "My inner self has agreed quite readily to having a relationship with you if you beat her when you fight on the weekend" he laughed

"were those her exact words?" she started poking her fingers together in a cute way "well her words were something along the lines of we will see what happens but I think that she is taking things to slow _**Why you little**_… and besides she was never good at these things." _**That's it I'm getting revenge at one point and you won't like what I do**_._** You will know your place!**_

_Flashback ends_

"So yea that's what happened. What happened with you two?" as Gabriel began to walk to class. Nathaniel began to blush "I'm not really sure but this girl in our class pretty much threw herself on to me and she is _Hot!" _Moka slapped him over the back of the head "be respectful" Michael laughed "I would usually agree with you Moka but after seeing that girl I have to agree with Nathaniel, after all she did sort make him grope her breast" an awkward silence passed "umm why?" Moka asked slowly "well I don't know but she grabbed my arm and started rubbing her breast on them saying that they hurt" _I wonder if I could do that to Gabriel one day, see what he does_ Moka thought.

The class they had afterwards went through quite quickly the only good thing that happened was that Ms Nekonome jumped out of a window when a moth flew out of the class room. _Damn that was funny_ Gabriel thought as he went for a walk with Moka. They were interrupted by a blue haired woman who ran up to Moka shouting _ahh that must be the girl Nathaniel was talking about._ She reached them "My name is Kurumu Kurono and I am officially declaring war on you Moka Akashiya" "what why?" she asked confused "I'm a succubus and my goal in coming to this school was to make all the guys become a part of my own personal harem, but you have made a few boys, namely the hottest 3 on campus not fall for me. Gabriel decided to step in "What's your problem with Moka? She hasn't done anything wrong" Moka turned to him startled "Gabriel don't look into her eyes" he winked at her and mouthed a few words "_play along" _afterwards he turned back to Kurumu.

Kurumu was thinking _this is my chance to take Gabriel away from Moka _"Hi Gabriel how are you" she asked him while using her charm to try and control him. "I'm good thank you how are you?" she blinked _why isn't my charm working?_ "Gabriel can you please look into my eyes" he did so and she tried her hardest to use her abilities to control him _it's not working what's happening_?

Gabriel's eyes began to glow "you will apologize to Moka" Kurumu felt her self-losing power over her body_ what is happening? Is he an incubus? He is so powerful! _She started speaking in a monotone "I am sorry Moka, it won't happen again" _Why did I say that!_ Gabriel continued to speak "you will leave us know" she continued speaking in a monotone "I will leave you know" and she walked off _what the fuck was that!? I didn't want to say that how powerful is he?_

About half an hour after the "incident" Gabriel had just finished explaining what had happened with Kurumu. Nathaniel sighed "wow she went a bit over the top. I mean declaring war on someone because of how they look is a bit harsh"

Moka who was currently in the middle of a conversation with her inner self had a sudden thought; _how was he able to control her so easily. I've never heard of a vampire being able to do that. __**That's because we can't, not even father can. **__Then what is he? __**I don't know but I plan to find out. We will have to get him alone if we are to find out who he really is… **_Inner Moka came to a sudden thought _**I never heard of a vampire called Gabriel during our talks about Vampire Families… do you know his last name? **__Sure it's…. Wait I don't know it... __**Ask him!**_

Moka spoke up "Gabriel what is your last name?" Gabriel stopped for a second _shit_ _what should I tell her? I can't tell her my family really is yet she will freak, especially if she hears my last name is Hellsing. Dad just had to go and name me in honor of his late master. Wait… what about mom's maiden name? My middle name? Yea that'll have to do_.

"Victoria", he said at last "my last name is Victoria." His voice showing that the conversation about his identity was finished for now. Moka's curiosity continued to grow _I've never heard of a vampire family with that last name maybe he is a dhampir? __**Impossible dhampir's never have as much power as he showed and besides he was holding back when he fought that orc, he was just playing with him**_. _How can you tell? __**When I was watching him I noticed that the orc had no defenses what so ever and yet Gabriel didn't even bother throwing a punch until he was bored, and besides… I barley felt any yoki coming off him… I'd pay attention to your surroundings if I was you. I'm not the only one here"**_

"MOKA, MOKA, **MOKA!**" ahh it's no use, she will come out of it soon Nathaniel sighed "hey Gabriel why don't you try?" Gabriel looked at him "fine" he looked over at Moka and gently shacked her shoulder "Moka, come on we need to get going" she looked up startled and saw that it was Gabriel talking to her. She blushed, jumped into his arms and bit his neck causing him to fall over with her on top of him, again… "Well it looks like Moka is going to be the dominating person in that relationship...'

Kurumu, who was currently furious at Gabriel was sneaking up behind them planning on destroying Gabriel for embarrassing her. How dare he not fall over and beg for her forgiveness after what he did, how could he a weak monster, resist a succubus, let alone embarrass her, he had to be killed, and Moka oh how Kurumu wanted to hurt Moka, how dare she claim the title of the prettiest girl at school?

Kurumu flew up behind the group of people with her claws out "Gabriel first, I want to see the look on that bitches face when her best friend dies" She flew straight behind Gabriel and skewered him through the chest with her claws.

Gabriel who had been in the middle of talking to Nathaniel about class suddenly felt something go through him, causing him to stop mid-sentence. He looked at the others with a look of humor. While they stared at him in horror.

"What" he said while laughing "it's not like I have 5 claws sticking out through my stomach!" they continued to stare at where he was skewered, he looked down "oh, I do…" he looked back to everyone curious "Is this the part where I'm meant to fall over and faint or die, I've never really been quite shore…" Michael burst out laughing while Kurumu screamed in rage "your dying you asshole, just except it!" Gabriel looked over his shoulder at her with anger showing in his eyes

Kurumu who was still shocked that he was still standing looked up to see Gabriel staring at her over his shoulder his eyes showing all he was capable of.. Showing hell itself. That was the first time she felt fear. She tried removing her claws only for him to flip her and forcibly remove them, much to the shock of everyone present.

You think I'm going to die succubus? "You have no idea what I am. How powerful I am. I could end your life in a heartbeat but I'm not going to… see you didn't declare war on me. You declared war on Moka so I think it that it's fair that she finishes this fight, wouldn't you agree?"

He stepped over to Moka "sorry about this but she will keep coming otherwise. I'll make it up to you in any way I can" he pulled off her Rosario.

Nathaniel, Michael and Kurumu were all shocked at the transformation of the pink haired, bubbly vampire. Whose hair had changed to a silver, along with her now piecing red eyes and new physique. She looked over to Kurumu and then back to Gabriel "**Why did you release me? This trash isn't worth my time**" he raised an eyebrow "well I'm sorry that she declared war on you" he said sarcastically "but I figured you might want to be released a bit more often" "**well that's true but still what am I meant to do with her, she is so weak, you will be more of a challenge than she is.**" Kurumu who was nearly screaming in rage at that point yelled out "WHY YOU BITCH I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A VAMPIRE I WILL BEAT YOU FOR MY RACE!"

Kurumu launched herself at Moka as fast as she could only to be dodged by the young vampire. **"To slow" **commented the silver haired women "**NO YOUR PLACE" **she yelled while kicking the succubus through 5 trees **"you dare think that you could beat me? If you think Gabriel could injure you then I promise you I will do 10 times worse!" **Kurumu looked up "I doubt it..." **"Pardon?" ** "Gabriel's eyes showed me everything he could do, I gazed into hell itself!" **"Hmmm, what to do? What to do?"** inner Moka mused _**"**_**why don't I start with your wings and tail? What do you think Gabriel?" **Gabriel glanced at Moka with a faint grin "I think that's a brilliant way to start!" They began to close in on her.

Nathaniel was tormenting himself "what do I do? She tried to kill Gabriel but doing this is torture. I have to do the right thing"

He ran in front of the two vampires stopping them from advancing on the succubus "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"**Get of the way! Or you will be next Nathaniel. I may trust Gabriel but I won't hold back on you" **Nathaniel stared back at Moka defiantly "She has learnt her place!" he looked over to Kurumu "besides she is a succubus right?" Gabriel spoke up "Yea... your point being?" Nathaniel stared at them "succubus are and endangered species, aren't they? She is just trying to keep her race going on!" he took a breath "I know you have power Moka, I can feel it, I have no idea how much though" he turned to Gabriel "and you Gabriel' I can't feel your power but I know your good at hiding it and if what you said when we first got here is anything to go by I know that you are the most dangerous person in the country and possibly planet. Let alone this school. Everyone there looked at Gabriel in shock **"That's impossible! I've felt your power, when you were unsealed" **Gabriel laughed darkly "your right Nathaniel I am one of the most dangerous monsters in the world." He looked at Moka "After our fight I will explain everything to you"

After everyone else recovered from their shock Gabriel yelled out "Kurumu, Moka and I will forgive you this once. But if you every try to hurt her, any of my friends or me without good reason, I swear to god losing your wings and tail will be the least of your worries… Until then welcome to our group!"

"**You better explain who you are to me soon or else…" **Moka said looking at Gabriel

"Trust me all will be explained" with that he handed Moka her Rosario and caught her as she became her outer self and walked off taking Moka to her dormitory "cya guys talk tomorrow, oh if you feel a huge amount of yoki please just ignore it"

Nathaniel who was still concerned about Kurumu said goodbye to Michael and took the injured girl to infirmary.

Moka woke up as they reached her dormitory. "Ahh good you're awake" Gabriel said looking down at the girl he was holding. She blushed "thank you for taking me back here…" he looked around to make sure no one was there what he was about to ask her could be taken in so many different ways, most of them bad "do you want me to put you down now?" she looked away from him hiding her eyes "not really…" Gabriel laughed "well I guess I can hold you for a little longer while we talk she looked up at him curiously "what is it you want to talk about?

Gabriel checked for people again "I have a gift for you and your inner self but I can't really give it to you right now." Gabriel saw Moka begin to blush heavily "NO! Not like that, it's not like that at all!" he sighed "just meet me back here in 30 minutes, okay?" after a brief nod from Moka he put the young vampiress down "Oh bring a spare pair of clothes" he rushed off to get the things he needed.

Gabriel reached his intended location, the Chairman's office. As he reached the door two bodyguards appeared "Get lost kid!" he continued walking on "Fuck off I need to see the Chairman." The guards looked at each other worriedly as they were about to speak they heard a voice "let him in" they parted to let Gabriel through.

Inside the office all the energy in the room, was being dragged towards the Chairman who radiated with holy power. "An exorcist" Gabriel seethed as he ran forward pulling his daggers out from there sheaths on his lower back, he swung them towards the chairman with lightning speed only to have it blocked by a bayonet "Ah Gabriel, what brings you here? And why did you try to kill me hmm?" he asked amused. Gabriel who had finally calmed down began to apologize "sorry sir I have had a bad time with exorcists they have tried to kill me many times."

The Chairman laughed "I may have been an exorcist, but I assure you. I am anything but. Now what is it you need?" I need two Rosario's as soon as possible, they are not for me they are for another student. They don't need to be specifically made but I need them until the end of the year." The chairman looked at him curiously his glowing yellow eyes making Gabriel uneasy "okay" he said simply pulling out 2 Rosario's.

He laughed at Gabriel's face "I'm always prepared child" now go" as Gabriel was leaving he called out "I take it we might have another seat taken in your classroom?" Gabriel walked off as fast as he could after yelling out "yea I guess" but again got called back "when you have time go through the door on the left. There are a few things in there that you could say are your inheritance"

Once the chairman was sure the boy was gone he looked down at the files on his desk. Each had a name on them **Gabriel, Nathaniel, Michael.** Under their names there was no information what so ever. "What are you 3?" he looked into the corner of his room to see the bus driver appear from the shadows "what do you think?" he asked him the bus driver thought for a moment "I think you should make sure your insurance Is up to date and pray, after all these next few years are going to be very interesting."

Gabriel ran up to the meeting point just as Moka got there "ready?" She looked up at him "Yes"

He took her to a clearing in the woods "I can give you the thing I need to ask you a couple of things." She looked at him startled _wonder what he wants to ask us? __**I'm not sure but it better be good**_**. **

"Okay" she said at last "good" he said smiling "inner can hear me correct?" she looked at him surprised. "yea but how did you know that" he smiled at her "Magic, okay inner I want you to use the Rosario as a medium to talk to us" _you can do that? __**Yes I can, how did he know though**_. The Rosario's gem grew a slit in the middle making it look like a Vampires eye **"what Is it" ** he looked down at the Rosario "well first off one of these questions is going to be personal but I need you to answer truthfully" **"very well"** he looked relieved "thank you, now this is important… are you a virgin?"

"**What"** Both sides of Moka yelled "please I need you to answer this" she pouted "fine, we are okay?" expecting him to laugh or something he surprised her with his words "Excellent, now would I be right in saying that both of you have different personalities, emotions etcetera?" **"Yes" **again he looked relieved "okay two more questions you want to be you more often don't you inner?" **"… Yes, but I can't because the Rosario will break" **

"Hmm okay now final question… do you trust me?" Outer Moka looked up at him "Of course!" he smiled "good now I want you to close your eyes, both of you" **"very well"** Moka felt Gabriel come up fully expecting to be kissed was quiet shocked when he bit into her neck and injected her with the smallest amount of his blood. When he let go he quickly cut palm open and let a few drops fall onto the Rosario before letting it heal.

Moka's Rosario fell off and hit the floor although that couldn't be seen as 2 extremely bright lights were given off. Gabriel realizing what was about to happen turned away as the light died down revealing both outer Moka and a very naked inner Moka to be standing next to each other.

Gabriel threw the spare clothes over his head to her and waited for a couple of minutes before turning around to see both Mokas staring at him without looking at each other. He realized that they hadn't noticed yet _this will be good._

"What?" inner Moka stared at him annoyed **"why did you remove the Rosario? No one is here for me to fight"** Outer who had thought that inner Moka was still talking to her called out to Gabriel "my inner self wants to know why you realized the Rosari…" She stopped talking for second. Gabriel saw Inner Stiffen. "Wait he didn't release you otherwise I wouldn't be here" Gabriel walked up to the confused girls "actually this is my gift" he grabbed the two girls and turned them to face each other.

Outer Moka collapsed into Gabriel's arms in shock while inner looked like she was going to faint

"What did you do?"

"I used my blood to separate you into separate beings, you both have the full abilities of a vampire of your standard under your control now…. So now because you are separate you also have different emotions, strengths and weaknesses and so on."

"Now I know that you had your original Rosario created especially for you. So until the end of the year I have gotten an extra 2 Rosario's to hide your power. Inner I think it's fair that you take the 2 while Outer takes the original because that's what she is used to."

"**Sure"**

Gabriel handed Inner Moka her Rosario's and caught her as she fell, instead of her hair changing to pink it darkened until it was a midnight black. Once she woke up her now blue eyes studied her hair as Gabriel caught outer Moka as her power drained her only difference was her eyes changed back to their emerald color.

Gabriel walked them both back to their dormitory and said good night to them. "God the next few weeks are going to be interesting" he said to himself as he collapsed onto his bed hoping for the best. _I'll have to find out what the chairman was talking about when he said it was nearly my inheritance._

With that he let the comfort of sleep take him.


	4. The Gifts

_zacbradez- sorry I took a while to upload_

_Nathaniel - Hurry it up next time_

_Moka - Yea i want to suck Gabriel-kun's blood!_

_Zacbradez - uhh okay? on that note i don't own any of the shows_

It was the end of the first week of school Gabriel was walking with the other boys, both Mokas and the newly acquainted Kurumu were just finished their final class for the day. He was busy reminiscing about Kurumu's sudden 'declaration of love' to Nathaniel, supposedly he had defended the girl from two _monsters_. Gabriel nearly laughed every time he heard that line recounted. After all he was a monster in every way, no one understood what he was capable of. Not even both Mokas working together would greatly affect him, hell the whole school could not stop him, but he was not the person to take control. He would rather stay in the background and not rule people. Only interfere with the majority when he had to…

"Hey Gabriel, Gabriel, GABRIEL!" Nathaniel called getting his attention "you still haven't told us how you made both Mokas' be here at once" Gabriel smirked "Well that's my little secret, I'll tell you after tomorrow's fight… maybe. They continued to walk until Michael spoke up.

"Where are you guys going to fight?" Gabriel stopped "that is a very good question…. We probably should go see the Exorcist before the others find us"

"Exorcist?"

Gabriel looked at them "wait, you guys didn't know? I mean the Chairman"

Nathaniel spoke up "anyway let's go"

They reached the administration building in record time, for a human anyway. When they reached the door they were blocked by a guard.

"Come on again? This is URGENT" the guard looked down at Gabriel.

"No visitors unless he admits it." The chairman appeared behind the group of students "And I will let them see me this time. Now what is it that you children need hmmm? Perhaps a place for a certain fight against two yokai?" he smiled creepily, Nathaniel and Michael looked creeped out (funny how that happens isn't it?)

"Well yea… I guess you could say that..."

The Chairman smirked "well it seems you're in luck I happen to know a place where you can go for this little 'training session' of yours but first let's get your friends.

Meanwhile Inner, Outer and Kurumu were slowly walking back to the girl's dormitory and discussing the baffling topic of inner's appearance.

Kurumu started "Sooooo, What actually happened? How are you here inner-san?

The now black haired vampire looked at her "To be honest I have no idea… Gabriel-kun did something but I don't exactly know what, I think that he injected us with his blood? Maybe?"

They continued to walk until they were pulled up by a guard who had appeared. "You three, the Chairman needs you to meet him as fast as possible."

The girls were quite confused. "Why do we need to see him? We haven't done anything wrong have we?"

"Well I have no idea, I'm just the messenger"

_Time skip_

"Good now you're all here, now as we all know Moka has challenged Gabriel, but considering that we have to keep your Yokai forms hidden Gabriel has asked me to find a place for this 'fight'" The Exorcist said as the girls entered his office his yellow eyes pinning them all to the spot. "And found a spot I have, so children if you will follow me…" he said as he walked them out of his office he lead them to a doorway which he opened.

"Children" he said grinning "welcome to Paradise"

They walked for a few minutes while they were told about how Paradise was an area where the most endangered of Yokai species live.

The group of friends reached a large open area with a large lake on its side with a small island in the middle where the Exorcist stopped them, sealing the area around them.

"This will be the area where your battle will be held, now if the rest of you will follow me to a safe area"

"BUT WE WANT TO WATCH!" they all shouted.

"You can" he said slowly "But we need to get out of this sealed off area, otherwise you may be injured"

After they had left the area Gabriel and Inner got ready for their fight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Of course, I'm a vampire from a proud family, I will not lose this battle" she replied as she removed her 2 limiters, the Energy around her blinding everyone, showing every her now red eyes and silver hair

"If you say so…" Gabriel said as he removed his limiter as well although nothing happened except for his hair becoming silver along with his eyes becoming red.

Moka dashed at him sending a light kick at his head to test his reaction time. He simply lent back and let it go past where his head used to be. "You will have to do better than that" he said to her looking not the least bit concerned.

She gave a shout and came at him with a proper kick, which he grabbed "that's better" he called as he threw her leg up into the air causing her to flail in the air for a few seconds, than with vampiric grace she turned it into a back flip landing a few meters away from the other vampire who was facing her, hands in his pockets.

"**Fight back"** she yelled at him now angry that another vampire wouldn't raise his fist against her. She came at him with her full speed as an S-Class monster to come at him, to everyone there except Gabriel she seemed blurred. She attacked with a roundhouse kick only for the boy to seemingly disappear and re-appear a few meters away siting on a rock.

"Why keep going?" he questioned "you're not fast enough to do any damage to me" he 'flashed' away again as she came at him with an axe kick, destroying the rock he had been sitting on. "My, what did that rock ever do to you? It was just minding its own business and then you came along…"

She was about to charge at him but then she came to a realization_ He is fast but he must be avoiding my attacks because he is too weak to take them, I have to take this slowly and back him into a corner so that I can get him!_

Gabriel noticed her pause and come more slowly than she originally was. _Ahh she is learning,_ she continued to walk towards him as he continued to walk back until his back was against the lake.

The group who had been watching him were curious as to why Gabriel had not attacked the vampiress yet. "What do you think Gabriel is planning?" asked Kurumu.

"I'm not sure…" Outer Moka said "but it seems that he is allowing her to exert her energy so that she is in a weak enough state for him to take out easily."

They noticed Gabriel being backed up to the lakeside. "Say Moka-san, water is a Vampires weakness isn't it?" She nodded "Yep, it drains our power and causes us extreme pain" one of them asked

_I've got him now._ Moka thought, She came forward a few more steps and was about to come at him with another axe kick. Only for Gabriel to do something completely un expected; He stepped back into the water all while smiling at Moka.

"WHAT!?" the group of watchers yelled while the headmaster raised his eyebrow in interest _Well that's an interesting trick for a vampire… _he thought to himself.

"You know Moka" Gabriel said to her casually "This whole time, I have been studying your fighting style. Your skills are good but you won't last against someone that has equal or greater power." With that he jumped over her, landing facing away from her, he spun his foot performing a heel kick, hitting Moka with such force that she went flying into the island in the middle of the Lake, slightly sparking from the water that was on Gabriel's foot

She broke through a few trees and finally stopped. Landing on the shore line. Moka got up only to find Gabriel sitting on a tree stump a few feet away. Her Yoki energy rising, Gabriel rose his Yoki to an equal level as hers, shocking her _He wasn't this powerful when he was first released_! He stood up walking to her slowly, they began trading blows, it was almost like dancing. There Yoki energy was getting stronger and stronger waking up things that lived deep within the lake.

Moka was nearly suffocating because of his power _Have… To… Beat… HIM…._ She thought while her eyesight began to darken, as she was about to faint, a large monster erupted from the water nearby. It looked to be a dragon of some sought, its wings; a brilliant azure glistening in the sunlight. With the water dripping off them.

The two vampires stopped their fight looking at the dragon in awe. **(A**.**N so it turns out that Dragons are mythical creatures even to monsters… who knew?)** It looked at them curiously, using telepathy it spoke to them _"Who is it that has awoken me?" _the voice obviously female asked questioning them. Moka responded first "My name is Moka Akashiya daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver" she said with pride in her voice. The dragon blinked in interest at the name of her mother. She then turned to look at Gabriel _"And what of you young one?"_ Gabriel called out to the mighty beast.

"My name is Gabriel and I have no name that you will have heard." The dragon looked at him with a un-place able emotion in its eye _"Try me"_

"_Very well, but I ask you this. Don't spread around my true identity and don't reveal anything I am about to tell you to the others" _he replied to her using his own telepathy surprising her.

He continued on _"My father and I have gone by many names, his real name is lost… But I will tell you this he is the first person to receive true immortality, and to understand who I truly am you must also know that my father is the Bird of Hermes, only ever beaten once by a human named Van-hellsing he is one of the last Nosferatu left alive to this day; along with Akasha Bloodriver._"

He paused for affect _"You may also know him by the name the humans gave him, The Monster who defied God… The almighty Dracula!_

The Dragon laughed "_that is a name that I have not heard of for a long time"_ opening up to Moka who was feeling left out she spoke.

"_Be assured Moka Akashiya, Your friend here has power, he may seem mysterious but one day you will know why"_

"Patience isn't one of my virtues Dragon" she snapped.

It laughed _"I can see that, although you will need to learn patience for the future, now since you have awoken me I will test you. Make me yield and all three of you will receive a gift beyond belief, fail to do so and you will surely die._

"WAIT! THREE?" they yelled quickly. The Dragon chuckled

"_Why yes, there are currently 3 people I wish to test… The pink haired vampire will also join this battle!""_

Gabriel spoke up "Please allows us to the warn the others first"

"_Very well, you have 10 minutes"_

Gabriel grabbed the silver haired vampire and sprinted across the water with Moka in his arms. They reached the others in record time, both vampires received some satisfaction from the looks they got from the others.

"Exorcist" Gabriel started "we need to take our favorite pink haired vampire with us" he said winking at her causing her cheeks to become tainted with a warm pink.

"Wait hold up!" Nathaniel and Michael both said. "What is that?" they asked pointing to the Dragon

"Well" the exorcist said "I believe that is what you would call a dragon. It is the last of its kind. Its power is nearly un-matched, only the 3 dark-lords and few others have been known to be able to match them in power."

"So what you're saying is that they don't have a chance?" Michael asked pointing to the 3 vampires, now all unsealed, who were heading off to face the Dragon.

"No, I never said that" the exorcist said smiling "Three S-class monsters should not be underestimated."

**BACK TO THE VAMPIRES**

"You will be fine Moka-chan" Gabriel said causing both of them to look at him.

"Ya know, one of you really needs to choose a new name…" he said. The silver haired vampire spoke up after a few seconds. "**Very well call me… ****Selene …****"** she said.

"Are we seriously doing this now?" Moka asked. They looked at her "forget I asked." Together they finally reached the shore line not wishing to limit themselves by getting wet. The dragon met them there, not bothering with dramatics it charged at them, slamming its claws into the ground in front of the group it began to breathe fire directing it at Moka.

"Moka-chan look out!" Gabriel yelled as he heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could, grabbing her as the fire hit them. Using his body as a shield he stood there till the dragon ran out of breath. When it finally stopped his skin on his back had burnt off revealing the muscle and bone that was left behind. He fell to the floor seemingly dead

"Gabriel-kun!" Moka yelled with tears in her eyes as she collapsed next to his body.

"**Give him your blood you fool!"** Selene yelled as she dodged the dragon's fire landing around 25 meters away.

"**Know your PLACE" **she yelled as she jumped forward kicking the dragon's snout.

Moka neat down leaning forward she bit into Gabriel's neck giving him as much of her blood as she could manage. She collapsed barley awake, hoping beyond hope that Gabriel would be okay.

A huge _darkness _erupted from Gabriel coming out like a huge fire, if one looked closely small traces of dark red could be seen. The sky darkened around all the people there leaving only a black sky, the sun only giving off enough light for poor visibility to human eyes. Gabriel's body rose from the ground, an impossibly large amount of yoki could be felt by all. His voice could be heard clearly "Restriction release, levels 5 to 1"

His silver hair growing out longer until it reached just behind his shoulder blades. It then darkened to black only the tips still retained color; half silver half red his fringe covered his eyelids which opened to reveal his eyes, burning with a deep crimson. Throwing off his blazer everyone could see the 2 daggers crossed on the lower part of his back pulling them out he looked towards Selene who was on the floor shocked at what she was seeing.

"**I understand that you will have many questions and they will be answered later… But first." **he turned back towards the dragon who was looking at him curiously.

"**you attack the pacifist in our group… you went to kill not to injure… now you will know what happens when you mess with those that I care about!" **he yelled as he ran towards the dragon.

Using his daggers he sliced its legs, arms and body. He rained down blow after blow not stopping until the dragon had backed up into the water. With a roar it released is yoki energy directing it all at Gabriel only for him to rise his own yoki to meet the dragons. The two forces clashed in a brilliant display of color, Gabriel's yoki burning black and red while the Dragons shining a brilliant silver. The two forces cancelled each other out leaving a deathly silence in the area around them. No one seemed to be breathing until suddenly the dragon let out an exhausted laugh. _I yield young prince of the night, your have great power and according to our agreement I will give all three of you a gift. _It said telepathically to everyone. The Dragon went back into the lake, while they were waiting Gabriel slowly changed back to his normal appearance, afterwards he walked over to Moka who was still weak from her lack of blood, picking her up he put her into a more comfortable position. Noticing that she was in some sort of daze he called her name getting her attention "huh?" she said looking up at him in questioning.

"Drink my blood Moka-chan, you are too weak at the moment and I hate seeing you like this" she nodded and bit down on to his neck. Taking a larger amount then normal she finally stopped feeling better after her drink. "Thank you Gabriel" she said still feeling tired. He left her there while walking towards the Selene

"You can have some blood as well" she shook her head.

"I don't need it, I'm tougher then I look _Prince"_ she said putting emphasis on the word while smirking slightly.

"Hey, I said all will be explained didn't I?" he said returning her smirk. "If you ever do need blood, you know I'm here…" with that they both turned to see the dragon emerging from the water bearing three large white eggs. Giving one to each of the vampires it could be seen that the eggs changed color when given to each of them; Gabriel's became a mix between a deep blue and black while, Mokas became a vibrant pink and green. Finally Selene received hers which changed to a deep red with silver seemingly interwoven throughout it. _"One day soon you will each know what these are for… Until then live well and honor your fathers, don't look back and you will never fail. Farewell young ones" _it said as it backed into the water.

"WAIT" Gabriel yelled causing it to stop, "At least tell us your name"

"_Very well young ones, you have graced me with your names so it is only fair that you learn mine… Akeldama" _and with that it disappeared into the water.

After a few minutes the others walked up to them. Everyone including the Exorcist was surprised at how much power Gabriel had shown at the end of the fight. The Exorcist spoke first "I believe that you said something along the lines of _Restriction release, levels 5 to 1. _This is very similar to the partial unlocking of the Cromwell seal, care to give an explanation?"

Then Michael spoke up "and why did your hair change color?"

Many question soon followed form everyone until Gabriel couldn't take it anymore

"SHUT UP!" he yelled "I will answer your questions but can we go somewhere more comfortable?" they all nodded and headed back to the Exorcist office.

Once they had sat down Gabriel began "Well I guess I should start with my name…"


	5. We are all monsters

**Zacbradez - Hey Guys I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm not going to lie and say I have had writers block or anything like that. Its just not been the most important thing to me recently. I Promise to improve and eventually get to a constant uploading time.**

**Gabriel - You better and by the way... Fuck you for what you have decided to do in the next chapter!**

**Selene - And how come there was nearly nothing of me or my 'sister' in this chapter**

**Zacbradez - calm down guys its a 'bromance type chapter... almost' and you guys arent the only people in the story either**

**Michael - Yea let us have a turn in the spotlight!**

**Zacbradez - Well i dont own anything but the OC's And there back story's **

**Zacbradez - And without further wait here is the next chapter **

**(Reviews are appreciated! as long as they arn't just bagging me!)**

* * *

"Your name?" Selene asked looking up from the egg she was given, curious as to why his name would be important within this story. The others remained silent waiting for his response.

"Yes Mo.. Sorry Selene-san. My name does have a place I this tale." Continue on he told them about how his father, an old Romanian Vampire had the idea of naming him Gabriel to piss off those in the Vatican. His story continued on as he explained his life in England and what his family was like although he never mentioned names. He was about to continue but Moka interrupted him.

"Why do you not tell names? I mean wouldn't it be easier?"

Gabriel smiled at her softly "Very well Moka-chan. My mother's name is Seras Victoria" The headmaster looked up in interest, he was about to ask a question but Gabriel's glare stopped him.

"My father's name has changed many time but know this, although he has had many titles the best one to describe him is 'The monster who defied God.' Many years ago he fought against the Last Battalion, the remnants of an old Nazi experiment which was designed to turn humans into artificial vampires."

This cause everyone but the Exorcist who was suppressing his smile to look at him in surprise. "Is that even possible?" Kurumu asked.

The Exorcist spoke up surprising everyone "It is not truly possible Kurumu-kun but they did come close" turning to Gabriel he asked his question. "Am I correct to say it was your father who fought against the one they call 'the monster of god'?"

Gabriel nodded sadly "Yes he did fight Anderson. The one man who he would have been happy to die at the hand of… But only a man can kill a monster" he finished bitterly.

Continuing on quickly he explained his father's disappearance, reappearance and then his childhood with the smallest amount of detail, leaving out things like his power level, fathers name and fighting skill hoping that no one would ask.

Both Selene and the Exorcist noticed this both sending him glances saying that they would discuss this later.

He finished up his speech about his past although he left out many important things such as why he has such a large amount of yoki and why his physical appearance and such.

"So that's basically it…" he concluded. Everyone was thinking about his life story as they were dismissed.

"Moka, Selene and Gabriel could you please remain here, I would like to ask you a few questions about the eggs you received"

"sure"

As they each took a seat the exorcist looked towards them. "Each of you has received a gift that has never been given in recorded history, the eggs of a Dragon. Considering you're the way your species is I'm guessing that a union in blood has to occur for a hatching to occur."

"eh what the hell" Gabriel said as he bit into his wrist, a small line of blood began to fall onto the egg until a sound could be heard, only then did Gabriel allow himself to heal. All four individuals watched the egg in anticipation.

A loud sound could be heard as the egg shattered revealing a small pure black dragon.

"Bit smaller than the egg" Gabriel said. Interested in the size difference. After this both Moka and Selene bit into their wrist as fast as they could letting their own blood fall onto the eggs. When Moka's hatched it was a vibrant pink while Selene's was a deep red. Each of them were as surprised as Gabriel at the size of the dragons. The Exorcist got Gabriel's attention.

"When Moka was attacked you changed… It seems like you were under the restriction of the Cromwell seal." Leaning in he continued "I know of Hellsing and who your father is… To be honest I thought Alucard would be with Integra not Seras…"

Gabriel who was shocked at that revelation nodded slowly "I had the idea from my father. To fit in here I had to learn to place my power into separate levels."

"Very well…" Speaking out to all of them he told them to go. As they got up the dragons climbed into their pockets. Sticking their heads out and making small sounds.

Moka immediately started making cute "AWWWWWW" sounds as her dragon looked up to her and blew smoke. It then snuggled up to her.

As they left Selene being mindful of the dragons pushed Gabriel up against a wall.

"Now tell me Gabriel-kun how are you a _Prince!?_"

"Well my father is kind of royalty…"

With that he grabbed Selene and turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "And why didn't you tell me your mother was Akasha Bloodriver?"

She smirked "You didn't need to know"

Sighing Gabriel let go of her and continued on with his dragon now sitting on his shoulder. "I think I'll call you _Leviathan_. It blew smoke at him and shivered at its name.

Together the three vampires all headed out to meet with their friends.

Once the trio looked at the sky and saw it was getting late. Realizing their friends would have gone to bed by now they said they goodnights and went to their dorm rooms.

The next day the group met up about 10 minutes before class. Gabriel, Moka and Selene looking somewhat baffled causing the others to give them a curious look.

"what's wrong?" Kurumu asked them. Selene looked pointedly at Gabriel causing him to sigh.

"I get it Selene you don't have to glare at me till I answer them. Basically our dragons doubled in size last night…."

As he said this Leviathan who was currently hidden behind Gabriel's frame crawled up his back and lay across his shoulders. Everyone blinked then continued on to class as usual. Not much happened apart from the teacher stating that the school's student placement list was up on the wall in one of the hallways.

As they headed to the hallway they noticed a loud commotion near the front but decided to ignore it. Splitting up they each went searching. After about 5 minutes they met up.

"So what did you guys get?" Gabriel asked.

Kurumu sighed "I got 237th"

Gabriel turned to Michael what about you?  
"99. Bitches!"

The other students turned to look at him causing there to be an awkward silence throughout the hallway for a few minutes. Once it passed Nathaniel burst out laughing.

"That was fucking brilliant anyway I got 13th"

"I got 3rd moka said blushing slightly"

"4th" was the only thing Selene said.

"WAIT WHAT!"

Gabriel laughed. "Well sorry to disappoint you guys but I got 1st"

As he said this a commotion erupted a few meters away. It looked like three students were picking on a smaller student dressed as a witch **(I've always wondered why they don't get in trouble for uniform… any ideas? Please message me if you have!) **

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Moka yelled running towards them to stop a fight from breaking out. Her dragon leaped of her shoulders and landed infront of her. Scaring all three of the older students causing them to run off quickly.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked the young girl who was staring at her in wonder.

"yes I'm fine now that you saved me" she said

Gabriel walked up behind Moka with Nathaniel and Selene in tow. "why were they bullying you?" he asked although his words were completely ignored as the young girl looked at him. "Get away from my Moka!" she yelled.  
"shouldn't you get to know someone before you tell them to get lost?" Selene asked chuckling.

The young girl looked at each of the friends.

"Gabriel; No last name, no one knows anything about you apart from that you fought Sazio but from looks you seem to be a dumb Delinquent who must have cheated on the test." This caused Gabriel to raise an eyebrow while Nathaniel and Selene began to laugh. Turning to Nathaniel she continued

"Nathaniel; no last name, friends with Gabriel. Must be another delinquent" and lastly she turned to Selene "A late arrival into the school, black hair. You must be a Goth…. My name is Yukari and I'm declaring war on each of you for being so near to my Moka!."

With that Yukari pulled out a wand and summoned brooms and other cleaning materials which began to advance onto the three until Leviathan and Selene's dragon attacked the cleaning appliances and ran off.

"Well" Nathaniel said slowly while blinking.

"I guess they thought they were toys?" they looked down to see Leviathan chewing on one of the sticks.

They day continued relatively normal apart from a large amount of kitchen appliances that seemingly appeared out of nowhere above Gabriel and Nathaniel followed by a childish laughter.

"You think she would be tired of this now…" Nathaniel said as he jumped out of the way of an anvil. Blinking he stuttered for a few seconds "where did she get an ANVIL?"

"Who knows." Gabriel said tiredly "but I'm sick of it"

He turned to Nathaniel and the others "you can come if you want. But things may get ugly"

the rest of the group ran after him with Moka in the lead. They reached Gabriel who was yelling at Yukari. There was a heavy silence that followed. Followed by yukari running off in tears.

Moka looked outraged. Walking up to Gabriel she slapped him across the cheek… hard. Looking away from him she started to walk off. "We're done. I cant be with someone that would hurt a child like that"

With that she ran off after Yukari.

"Well you fucked up didn't you?" Selene said indifferently. Seeing the way he was looking she walked up to him and spoke quietly.

"Ill talk to her once she has calmed down. You two should be fine if you apologize. Also…" she spoke even quieter. "She isn't the only person interested in you" she then walked away.

"uhhh… okay….?"

As the rest of the group was walking away they heard a scream.

"was that Yukari?" Michael asked. There was a small silence until a realization struck them.

"MOKA!"

Rushing off, seemingly a blur the boys reached Moka and Yukari who were surrounded by 5 lizard men. Moka's dragon was snarling at them on the floor defending its master.

"What's this?" one of the lizard men was saying "a small lizard trying to defend its friend from the bigger lizards? Learn the food chain." As he tried to kick the dragon away he was bitten.

"Fucking hell" he screamed in pain. "Get them, Get them!"

The three boys ran in front of them.

"If you want to get to them…" Gabriel started

"You will have to go through us" Michael finished

The fight was going fairly well until Nathaniel collapsed. "Shit not now" he grunted. His form seemed to blur and his body began to change into tendrils and then back to his natural look.

Gabriel glimpsed at him quickly and then using his speed quickly weaved in and out of the few still standing knocking them unconscious.

Returning quickly to Nathaniel who barley resembled himself he noticed everyone looking down at his friend in fear.

"what do you need Nathaniel?" what seemed to be an arm pointed out in front of him. Everyone looked to see he was pointing at the lizard who Moka's dragon had attacked. His breaths were shallow and he seemed to be near death.

Dragging him over to Nathaniel the only heard a few words from him. "Please don't look" everyone turned around but Gabriel but Nathaniel couldn't concentrate on anything else but the body. Using the tendrils he stabbed them into the lizards' stomach and ripped his body in two. These two pieces then preceded to merge with the mass of tendrils giving Nathaniel back his form. Turning around he saw Kurumu who had a horrified look on her face while Gabriel was grimacing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said darkly then using his newly acquired bio-mass he sprinted off.

"No wait" Kurumu called while letting her wings out planning to follow him the only thing that stopped her was a steady hand on each shoulder. Looking to both her left and right she saw both Gabriel and Michael.

"Not this time" Gabriel started

"He needs time to cool off and think. You being there will just hurt him" Michael finished.

Once she left they looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Gabriel asked. Michael nodded.

"Just one… I just hope he will forgive me" After 20 minutes of searching they found Nathaniel sitting at the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean.

Michael looked at Gabriel. "Back up for now. Ill deal with this. I don't want him to hate you" turning back he yelled out. "Is this going to be a common thing? You running away from your friends? You running away because you're scared?" Nathaniel Jumped and looked at him.

"You saw why I ran… I'm a monster"

"And? We are all monsters"

"BUT WE ARN'T ALL KILLERS ARE WE? WE ARN'T ALL SCARED OF WHAT WE ARE" Nathaniel yelled at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure that… You haven't lived in fear of your shadow, of your reflection, of the darkness. You haven't lived without a family…. YOU HAVEN'T LIVED LIKE ME!" With that Michael pulled off the chain around his arm.

A sickly dark aura surrounded him. The grass started to grey and die. The very air around him seem contaminated. Michael's skin began to turn an ashen grey. While his shirt and part of his pants rotted away. While a hood and chains materialized over his face and body.

"**Look at me**" Michael yelled. His face hidden in the blackness of the hood only his now glowing amber eyes peering out. As well as his teeth. "**You think you're a monster? You don't rot the very air with your existence. You aren't an abomination to this earth. You don't know what it's like to know that you will be the only like yourself."**

Nathaniel looked at him and laughed. He let his hands turn into a group of tendrils "You weren't surrounded by the dead where the only way to survive was to destroy others and consume them. Gaining there memories, Creating a web of intrigue that is full of everything imaginable. You weren't labelled as Project POSEIDON and experimented on by a group of scientist" He stood up and turned around.

"Now back off Michael and let me be" he said his face a mask

"**No. not until you understand that you can't run from those who care about you**"

Nathaniel laughed darkly "Don't tell me how to live my life. You can't control me" with that he ran towards Michael one hand a blade while the other one was a claw. Using his Biomass he attacked. Claw and blade blurring with the speed he used. Michael backed up blocking as quickly as he could. Pulling off his chain he swung it around creating a distance between the two.

"Oh so you want to fight like that huh?" Nathaniel asked. Both his hands turned into a bladed whip form. Swinging one towards Michael he cut the end of the chain. Michael saw this and sighed while pulling the chain back. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The ground around him started to rot away slowly. Nathaniel saw his opening and took it. After growing up being attacked and having to learn how to survive he instinctively went for the killing shot. The whip travelled towards Michael and was about a meter away from him when the end began to dissolve. By the time it reached Michael there was nothing there.

Nathaniel realized where he had been aiming. "Oh my god Michael… I'm so fucking sorry. I swear" Michael nodded. And walked towards the chain he through on the ground earlier and wrapped it around his arm again.

"It's alright. Just remember that we are here for you. You did what you had to so that you could survive."

Gabriel walked out from his hiding spot surprising them "And don't think you are the only person that has killed. Being a vampire has its perks but there are issues with being a vampire of my caliber."

"Now let's head back and I think you should explain what happened and why" Gabriel said while grimacing. "Also I might be able to figure something out for both of you if you want better control of your powers" with that they left. When they found everyone Nathaniel explained what happened to himself briefly without going into too much detail. It was general accepted and another good thing was that Yukari apologized and accepted everyone and stopped dropping stuff on everyone.

That night everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Gabriel who was lying down thinking until he remembered something. "Isn't there a 'bring your parents to school' thing in a few days?...That they were all contacted about?... fuck me…"


End file.
